Mi Casa es Su Casa
by SelketO
Summary: 21,000 sq. feet 7 bedrooms 10 bathrooms Bowling Alley Cinema Dungeon Mystic Falls VA In a bid to boost Klaus' profile before taking over New Orleans Elijah has arranged for MTV Cribs to come to town.


"So it's agreed? Our production crew will not be harmed, compelled, tortured or drained?"

Elijah paused for a moment, appraising each of the ten lawyers sitting across from him. Vervain – the room reeked of it. Clearly the idea of a genuine Original in front of them was making them nervous. It amused him how these mere mortals believed that vervain and supernatural bodyguards would stop him should he dislike the direction their negotiations took.

"I assure you," Elijah began "MTV _staff_ will not be harmed while they are within the perimeter of our home. However," he stressed "we cannot guarantee their safety outside our gates."

"Yes yes, we know all that" the female voice piped up from the intercom. Elijah glanced at the speaker. "Well then Ms. Harlene, I believe MTV Cribs is coming to Mystic Falls" Elijah said, standing to his feet and offering his hand to the nearest quivering lawyer.

- 0o0 -

Andi sighed, "For the last time Baz, garlic will not work on these vampires". When would the kid get it through his thick head? "Forget about what you've read online. We're dealing with the Original family, they cannot be killed." Turning in her seat to glance back at him she continued "did you not memorise the security detail?"

Baz squirmed slightly in his seat under her glare. He was a fantastic cameraman – one of the best in her opinion, but a little too energetic for her liking. The pre-shoot security meetings were in place for a reason. The team needed to take on board the risks and prevention measures.

Feeling the van come to a stop, she turned back around to take in the mansion before her. "Holy shit!" gasped Baz. Pretty accurate description Andi thought, dipping her head under the sun visor to appreciate the scale of the house. Clearly money is not an issue for this family, although Joey Fatone's Orlando crib could definitely give this house a run for its money. Now that was a fun shoot.

Hopping out of the van, she made her way over to the sheriff's car pulling up. The rest of the team moved towards the support vehicles to help with the unpacking.

"Sheriff Forbes, I presume? To what do I owe the honour?" Andi was confused. "I thought you were sending out a few of your deputies?" The good sheriff had offered protection – heck the Mayor refused to grant MTV their shoot permit without it!

"I've dealt with them before" Sheriff Forbes nodded in the direction of the house, extending her hand. "You're going to need all the help you can get, believe me".

"I think what the Sheriff means" a male voice interrupted "is that you are less likely to be killed with her around".

Andi had jumped slightly at the interruption, unaware anybody had joined herself and the sheriff. Turning on the spot she was greeted with an impeccably groomed man, dressed in a three piece grey suit.

"Ms. Harlene I assume" he continued with a soft smile on his face "Elijah Mikaelson, welcome to our eh, crib."

Laughing at his wording Andi offering him her hand while taking a moment to check him over. "Westwood?" she asked, gesturing to the suit "and please call me Andi, Mr. Mikaelson".

"Only if you call me Elijah" he replied still smiling "Sheriff Forbes, always a pleasure".

"Elijah" the Sheriff nodded.

Turning back to Andi, Elijah resumed "not Westwood, Hugo Boss". Like a boss, Andi thought. Damn that man could wear a suit.

"Hold on, what do you mean less likely to be killed?" Andi questioned.

"My brother is less likely to harm the mother of his… _friend_" Elijah paused momentarily lost how to describe Caroline. He knew Klaus was fond of the girl but Caroline? He must remember to ask Elena about it the next time he saw her.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a notarised piece of paper, handing it to Andi. "Was there a specific reason for this additional caveat to our agreement?"

"Absolutely" Andi quipped "Indemnification does not come cheap". Andi was not prepared to sacrifice any of the current team on this job; good help was hard to find after all. But insurance would be impossible if they lost anyone. She was pretty sure compulsion was used to find cover for this gig. Andi had asked legal to add this to the contract. These Mikaelsons would be responsible if they damaged her zero claim record. The family could easily compel whoever necessary to ensure her program's future insurance needs. Not entirely sure if she was joking or not, Elijah turned towards the house. "Shall we?"


End file.
